


Stood Up

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Stood Up prompt
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Stood Up

Buck shuffled through his contacts for what seemed like the millionth time. He landed on Eddie’s number again. All he wanted to do was text Eddie about Valentine’s Day. He thought that maybe spending the day with Chris and Eddie wouldn’t be so bad, but he wasn’t exactly sure if it would imply he was romantically interested in Eddie. 

He had been speaking to Dr. Copeland about Eddie and clearly he had feelings for him. Feelings that he was sure weren’t reciprocated, but he was fine with that because Eddie was - well Eddie. He was his best friend and Buck would do whatever he could to protect that. He never had a friend like Eddie. Not even close. 

Dr. Copeland had suggested he be honest about his feelings, but at this point he wasn’t ready. He felt like he would never be ready. He needed a way to talk to Eddie without him seeing Buck. He thought about it all day and then decided that maybe he would download one of those apps with the fake numbers and then just randomly text Eddie. 

\--

A few days later he decided to just go through with it. 

_B - Hey Eddie, Wanted to see what you had planned for valentine’s day._

_E - Who is this?_

_B - It’s complicated. Look I really like you and would love to take you out._

Buck waited for a response but it never came. He was frustrated when he walked into the station. Something everyone picked up on. 

“Everything okay Buckaroo?” Hen asked. 

“Great.” 

Eddie just rose and eyebrow, but before anyone could question him Buck headed to the locker room. 

“Maybe someone should check on him...” Eddie stated. 

“Not it.” Chim laughed, “Maybe you should do it Eddie.” 

Hen knew better. She had a feeling whatever Buck was mad about might have something to do with Eddie. Or she felt that maybe she should be the one to go. She sensed these kinds of things. 

“No, I’ll go.” 

Eddie was about to object but she left too quickly. When Hen walked into the locker room Buck had just thrown his shirt on. 

“What’s really wrong?” 

“I asked someone out and they said no.” Buck groaned, “Thought it would hurt less.” 

“Oh Buck. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine Hen. I just...I dunno. I thought I could tell them how I feel, but it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” 

“You will.” Hen agreed, “But I know one thing for sure.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Whoever they are, they are crazy to not want you.” 

Buck smiled at her, “Thanks Hen.” 

\--

Later that day Buck got a text from Eddie to the fake number he created. 

_E - Give me one good reason I should go out with you?_

_B - Because I’m gorgeous._

Buck snickered as he was typing the rest of the message out and everyone seemed to notice. Eddie just looked at him curiously. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah - uh Maddie just sent me something funny.” Buck grinned. 

Hen smiled at him knowingly. Buck wasn’t the best liar. 

_B - Because I’m gorgeous and I might be in love with you._

_E - Fine. I’ll send you an address. 6:30. Sharp._

Buck smiled down at his phone. He couldn’t believe Eddie had agreed, but then again with both of their love lives being the way that they were Eddie was probably tired of being alone. He got some more texts from Eddie later on. Apparently he was curious. 

_E - So tell me about yourself. You clearly know me but I have no idea about you._

_E - Give me a hint...please._

_B - I’m... nice. I’ve met your kid. I love your kid._

Buck was trying not to give too much away, but he hadn’t realized by talking about Chris he did. Eddie smiled at his phone. There were only a select few people he let around Chris and right now it was only the team. Well, barely the team. Actually it was only really Buck now, but this person probably met Chris before the pandemic. 

_E - Tell me more._

_B - What do you wanna know?_

_E - Man or woman?_

_B - um...don’t freak out, but I’m a guy._

Eddie laughed at his phone and it was everyone’s turn to look at him. He laughed because it was obvious this person was worried about his reaction. 

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Chimney laughed, “What’s so funny?” 

“N-Nothing. Just a text.” 

Buck froze at what Eddie said next though. 

“Chim - you got a crush on me or something?” 

“Uh - I’m literally having a baby with a woman. Not that you aren't a fine specimen and all.” 

Eddie snorted, “Right.” 

“Okay spill. What’s going on?” Hen inquired. 

“Well, someone wants to take me out for valentine’s day. And either its a joke...Chim...or this person is literally in love with me.” Eddie stated. 

They pulled into the station and Buck rushed away but Hen found him later in the supply closet. 

“You hiding?” Hen laughed. 

“No. I needed,,,a broom.” Buck said. 

“You are a terrible liar.” Hen grinned, “So...Eddie huh?”

“Tell me he doesn’t know.” 

“Nah I think he’s a dumb as you. Sometimes you guys share one brain cell.” 

“Hen...” Buck groaned, “What do I do?” 

“Meet him for Valentine’s Day and tell him how you feel.” 

\--

Eddie stood in front of the restaurant, waiting for his mystery guy to arrive. Chimney swore it wasn’t him joking around and Eddie trusted Buck so he knew he wasn’t messing with him. He still wasn’t sure about this though. He waited for what felt like an hour - once the clock hit 7, Eddie decided to leave. He had been stood up. 

Buck looked at his phone to see Eddie calling him. He hadn’t met Eddie for their date. He chickened out in the end. 

“H-Hello?”

“Can you come over?” Eddie asked. 

“I’ll be right there.” 

\--

“Everything okay?” Buck asked walking in. 

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Eddie sighed, “I was stood up.” 

“I-I didn’t realize you had a date.” 

“It’s so stupid. Someone messaged me a few weeks ago and I thought it was going well. Which again. Stupid. And then...they stood me up.” Eddie groaned, “You must think I’m dumb.” 

Buck shook his head, “I don’t.” 

Eddie took a gulp of his beer and moved to turn on the tv, before Buck turned it off. He moved closer to Eddie and sighed. 

“It was me.” Buck sighed. 

“What?” Eddie asked.

“I was the one texting you.” 

“How could you do that? Let me believe that someone was interested in me, Stand me up. All for a joke?” Eddie cried. 

“I-No Eddie. It wasn’t a joke.” Buck looked into his eyes, “I’m in love with you.” 

“Y-You are?” 

“Yeah. I just didn’t know how to tell you and then I chickened out. I’m so sorry. -”

“Buck...”

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up.” Eddie laughed giving him a kiss. 

Buck couldn’t think about anything else besides Eddie’s lips on his. He moved to kiss up and down his jaw. Eddie laughed. 

“Where’s Chris?” Buck whispered.

“He’s with abuela.” Eddie smiled. 

“Good.” Buck laughed, “I have you all to myself.” 

“Come on - let’s go to the bedroom.” 

Buck gasped, “Do you think I’m that kind of guy?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Come on.” 

Eddie pushed Buck towards his room and laughed. Buck closed the door and pushed Eddie onto the bed, looking down at him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Yeah, you too.” Eddie smiled, “Oh and for the record, I love you too.” 

Buck grinned and kissed him again. 


End file.
